Age of Kaiju
by WV
Summary: Nuclear warfare leads to a violent uprising
1. Chapter 1

They've always said monsters aren't real. Most people see them as campy B movie flicks on a low budget. A few however know the truth.

Our not so perfect government has kept secrets hidden. They knew the mere sight of powerful creatures mutated from unspeakable horrors would cause a panic. One decisive act in a brutal war of 1945 started it all.

During a massive conflict the United States managed to win some ground as Many screams of agony will be heard as weapons fired across the battlefield. The general was finding out a way to end it for good. "This has gone on long enough!" He shouted while slamming his fist. "Can they not see the problem here?" A new pilot in ranking named Steve walked into the room. "Here's your coffee sir!"

He poured into the cup and handed it to the general. "Thank you private!" Steve looked outside to see nothing but pain. "War never changes does it?" He asked. "Over the last couple of days our soldiers have fought with unrelenting courage." Don affirmed.

"We are near the tipping point." Steve replied. Don however narrowed his eyebrows fiercely. "Near ain't good enough!"

Steve paused for a minute in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" Don pushed a red button under his desk to reveal a mysterious room unknown to many. "Don't tell anyone for what you're about to see." He demanded. Steve was taken back at first but nodded in agreement.

They walked into a facility to see expert scientist across the globe at work.

"What in the hell is going on?" Steve asked. His question was quickly answered when a large device appeared in head of them. Steve found it quite difficult to restrain himself from bursting into laughter. Trying to win a battle with an oversized bomb wasn't a great idea in his opinion. "Somethin funny here wiseass?" Don snapped. "No sir!" Steve quickly responded. "Good now pay attention!"

Steve quickly took a deep breath of mild relief. He didn't want to lose his position over a poorly timed joke. "What you see before you is the ultimate trump card in history!" He confess to as Steve raised an eyebrow as it kind of peaked his interest.

"A state of the art weapon infused with atomic energy!" Steve couldn't believe it. "With all do respect sir we can't just blow up everyone to win!"

Don let out a quick chuckle in response. "This war isn't going to win itself lad." Steve understandably wasn't on board with this in the slightest. Sacrifices indeed have to be made but genocide is a bit much. "Isn't there a better alternative?" He asked hoping for the best. "Causalities are an unfortunate part of war." Don voiced as one of the scientist ran into room. "We're now ready to fire!" He shouted.

Multiple thoughts rushed through Steve's head at once. What he feared most is an outcome that could easily lead to disaster. Don however didn't seem to care as he moved his finger to the button and pushed it.

The entire room suddenly glowed red as the countdown began. "Japan is about to receive a little wake up call." He noted with a grin.

Back on the battlefield armed forces continued their all out attack. Lives were being taken left and right in quick secession. One solider looked up in the sky and saw a plane flying above "Hey guys look up there!" He shouted. Everyone paused to bare witness the plane flying past their location at high speed. Steve didn't think for a moment this would really go according to plan. "Where is that flying to?" He asked.

The nuke had just been launched to hit the area but instead of aiming for the enemy soldiers the actual target was near a populated city. A light engulfed the sky vaporizing all people there in a mere instant. Large puffs of smoke began to settle on the now decimated town.

All building seemed to either completely destroyed or barely standing along with hundreds of corpses scattered throughout.

Later on that day it was decided the warfare come to pass. A document was signed between all parties to ensure that something like this would never happen again. Soldiers from the west begun to pack up and return for pick up.

Don signed as he took off his cap he wiped sweat off his face. "That wasn't an easy choice to make." He stated.

"Sure as hell didn't seem like it for a bastard like you." Steve growled in mass resentment. "Now listen here-" Don barked until Steve cracked him in the jaw with a left hook. "I never want to see your face again." He snarled in a cold undertone tearing off his badge as he walked off.

That would only the beginning of a world in ruin as hatred and racism choked the air like a virus without an end in sight.

Meanwhile deep below the ocean floor the dorsal fins of an evolved reptile glowed brighter than a sun as it awoke with red unsettling eyes. Our arrogance had not only brought the end of us, but a new beginning for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine years has passed since that fateful day. Steve had a lot on his mind after what happened after the war. The choice to blow up an entire city troubled him greatly. Everyone believed there was simply no other alternative to end its conflict with Japan.

Our planet already suffered large amount of ruin due to global pollution. Who knows what could of happened if it had continued. Steve wasn't quite sure that to think. "We'll suffer to hell for this." He said to himself. "You believe so?" He turned around to see a young female walking to him. She took a seat and promptly introduced herself. "Ms. Saegusa but you can just say Miki for short." She voiced.

Steve reached out to shake her hand. "Sorry for what happened to back there." He said. Miki beamed with a huge smile. "Don't be!"

That wasn't the response Steve was expecting. "Do you not care for your own people?" He asked in confusion. "Not when they're being irrational assholes!" Miki said. "They had a perfect chance to surrender but didn't listen to reason!" Steve was completely dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Miki sighed as she took a deep breath. "Your general must of known they weren't going to back down even if it killed them!" Steve nodded as he recalled a final stand to end it. "That is why the nuclear bomb was created to launch." Steve groaned as he wanted to forget the ordeal. "Yeah it sure did get the point across." He replied sarcastically.

Miki punched him in the arm. "Quit trying to be witty!" She growled. Steve rubbed his arm in pain. "You hit like a girl!" Miki rolled her eyes in annoyance as she pulled out her notebook. "We're facing a real disaster!"

Steve didn't like the sound of that. "Care to elaborate on that?" He asked. Miki showed him the schematics of enhanced variation.

"Radiation can alter the genetics of any lifeform!" Steve took a closer look of her work. "The blast radius managed to reach a bit of the pacific ocean." Miki wiped sweat from her face as she continued. "A rare species of lizard was discovered there!" Steve could tell she was getting tense.

Quickly he went to calm her down. "Whatever you think might of happened it probably didn't."

Miki sighed as she hugged Steve feeling a little better. "I really needed that!" She confessed as Steve nodded. "Let's put it off the table for now." He said. They chatted for awhile before going out for a walk. They didn't get far when Miki looked up in the air and gasped. "What has gotten into you?" Steve asked as Miki grabbed his face and moved it towards the sky above. "Why is a tank heading for us?"

During that moment a military truck crashed right next to them. Steve ran up to the vehicle only for it to be entirely destroyed. "Oh great we're at war again!" He shouted in deep frustration. Suddenly a loud violent roar echoed throughout the area. "No this is much worse." Miki stated.

What appeared before them was a six foot olive colored beast with similarities of a crab.

"Seems like anything can be mutated now." Miki's eye twitched as she couldn't believe what she was looking at. The unknown creature let out another howl as it proceeded moving onward. "That monster didn't seem all that big." Steve remarked. "Duh of course it would be crushed under it's own weight." Miki replied. "Where do you think it's heading off to?" Steve asked in a serious tone.

Miki gasped upon realizing the location. "It's heading straight for Tokyo!" Steve hardly liked to entertain what's coming next.

There's still a bit of radiation floating around from the war. Either way he knew what had to be done. The only problem left was quite obvious. "I hope that lizard you mentioned before won't crash the party!" He stated.

With no time wasted they managed to catch a flight to Japan. Once they arrived it was already too late. The monster now identified as Ukiae proceeded smashing right through all in it's path. "What's it trying to do besides level the city?" Steve asked. "It needs to keep a constant flow of radiation." Miki said. That seemed like a no brainer considering how most of it is still in the atmosphere.

"Japan was planning to counter strike the United States with their own weapon!" Steve felt sick to his stomach after hearing that. "I guess it wasn't bad the scary crustacean looking dude got to it first. Miki sighed in response. "Only if you fine with Ukiae blowing up the world from it's core."

Steve gritted his teeth in anger. "We gotta stop it!" He shouted. "Not if he decides to fight instead." Miki replied.

A loud foot stomp was heard across the city as water levels rose to ground. Ukiae roared in fury as the very being discovered nine years ago has emerged. "They're about to fight now right?" Steve asked clearly terrified of the upshot.

Miki smiled with hope as she closed her eyes. "Please save our world."


	3. Chapter 3

Loud sirens happen to screech as thousands of people tried to flee Tokyo with their lives. Godzilla and Ukiae glared at each other as both monsters got ready to fight. Steve began to sweat as he likely wouldn't be able to survive a clash of titans. "Let's go before things get rough!" Steve yelled as he swiftly grabbed Miki's arm to make a run for it. "He needs our help!" Miki shouted pulling her arm back.

"I've seen enough movies to know this isn't going to be fun!" Steve retorted. Ukiae let out another fierce roar as Godzilla narrowed his eyes. His nose began to puff out smoke as he growled. The stage has been set for a conflict unlike any other.

Steve looked back to see a worried look on Miki's face. "What if he doesn't make it?" She cried.

"What gives you the idea he wants to protect life?" Steve asked in frustration. "He's trying to save the planet!" Miki whined. Steve folded his arms and sighed. "He sure has an interesting way of showing it."

The ground beneath them begun to shake as Ukiae charged right for Godzilla slamming both fists onto his face.

He then continued to beat down with intense blows on all fronts. Enraged to his peak Godzilla lunged forward with a powerful jaw attack. Ukiae managed to evade and pin him into a headlock only to follow up with more attacks. Godzilla broke free and countered with a brutal tail swipe.

That was a poor choice as Ukiae grabbed his tail only to chuck him across the city smashing into a colossal skyscraper. Miki gasped in horror as Godzilla was seemingly down for a count. Ukiae grinned viciously as it tore off a sharp end of a barely standing tower. "Not going to say I didn't see that coming." Steve joked causing Miki to once again smack him except harder. Luckily for us Godzilla slowly got back up on his feet.

"I knew he wouldn't give up that quickly!" Miki beamed. Steve folded his arm in confusion. "Is he really on our side?" He thought to himself. Godzilla paused for a minute as he soon realized this won't be an easy.

Neither one seem to have an edge in this ran towards him going for the kill as Godzilla managed to duck in time and bite down on it's leg.

Instead of going for another tail swipe Godzilla had something better in mind. With enough force he threw Ukiae by releasing his grip. Ukiae looked up to see Godzilla stomp it's head into the ground. Realizing it's now or never it kicked Godzilla away to grab the weapon.

Godzilla swatted it away to even up the plain field. Monster or not even he doesn't believe in cheating.

The fierce skirmish raged on as each monster fought at such a level that can only be described as a terrifying spectacle. "I believe in you!" Miki happily cheered as Godzilla looked back at them causing Steve to quickly silence Miki by closing her mouth. Godzilla went back to focusing on his opponent as it hurled a building at him in which he caught it by hand only to batter Ukiae with it.

Miki could barely contain herself as Godzilla started to gain the upper hand. Steve on the other hand wasn't excited. "We might really win this!" Miki cried with joy. "What's there to win?" Steve growled. Miki looked at him in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Take a look around you!" Steve yelled. "We don't have a chance either way!" Miki sighed as she moved closer to him.

By this point Tokyo looked as if a category four tornado payed an unwelcomed visit. A lot of buildings within the area had been crushed underneath along with entirely destroyed railroads. Steve closed his eyes and sighed with regret.

All he ever wanted to do life is to serve and protect his country while not realizing how others may be in danger.

"What future do we have?" He asked bitterly. Miki teared up as it pained her greatly to see him like this. "Hopefully its one we face together." She replied as a light began to radiant into a glow. Steve was completely taken back as Miki caught notice of his blank stare. "Now what's the problem?" She asked with a hand on her hip. Steve pointed into his the direction of Godzilla.

One hour of fearsome combat had finally taken its toll. Both monsters fatigued and covered in wounds. Neither combatant was able to deliver the finishing blow. Godzilla however decided to use a reserve power locked up within. His dorsal plates began to flash a white color as Miki gasped in shock.

"You might wanna get down!" Miki panicked. "Get down from what?" Steve asked right as Ukiae was hit with a beam of radiation.

Godzilla unleashed the ultimate attack no one saw coming. "Of course he can do that!" Steve muttered. After a few seconds of atomic breath it was all over. Ukiae fell down into the ground in total defeat. "Skreeonk!" Godzilla roared as the victor. "Hey is the other guy dead?" Steve asked. Miki touched the neck of the fallen beast to verify. "No but it won't cause our world anymore trouble!"

Steve fell on his back and sighed in relief. "All of this over fission!" Godzilla looked across the horizon while a new chapter dawned on a healing world. Miki waved goodbye as the king indirectly warned us of what could happen if we don't learn to coexist as one.


End file.
